


フィギュアスター容疑者事件

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天一发完超短篇合集 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 豆x天 crossover 死神小学生当去温泉旅馆度假的158和170遭遇了留小胡子的侦探和戴眼镜的小学生平行世界，人设同现实，我胖虎说他们一起度假就一起度假，全世界都说日语和东北话案件剧情毫无逻辑，请勿较真（跪和真人真事没有一老挝基普的关系，全是我胖虎脑子被冲压了，都是我胖虎的错如有雷同，纯属我抄柯南Chapter1：フィギュアスター容疑者事件（仿柯南TV版）Chapter2：一辆豆x天的滑板车





	1. フィギュアスター容疑者事件

**Author's Note:**

> フィギュアスター容疑者事件：花滑明星嫌疑人事件

**（毛利小五郎驾驶着租来的白色丰田小型轿车行驶在一条崎岖的山路上，副驾驶坐着柯南，在看手机地图；天气阴沉，下着大雨）**

柯南：叔叔，下一个路口应该往左开

小五郎：要你多说！

柯南（内心）：到底是谁每次都迷路啊

柯南（画外音描述）：每次抽奖手气都很好的小兰这次在米花町的社区活动中又抽中了位于熱海的老牌温泉旅馆“日出屋”的招待券，时间是本周末。因为时间和小兰的空手道社合宿冲突，最后就由叔叔租车带我从东京前往这家位于静岡県和神奈川県交界处的旅馆。

 

**（片头曲）**

名探偵コナンはご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りします

_（名侦探柯南由下列赞助商赞助播出）_

**（字幕： _トヨタ自動車_**

**_株式会社コーセー_ **

**_フジコーワ工業株式会社_ ** **）**

**（开门，柯南的声音念出本集名字）**

フィギュアスター容疑者事件

 

**（日出屋的小餐厅里，毛利小五郎和柯南相对而坐，他们面前的矮桌上各摆着一人份的和食；小五郎正一脸兴奋地与隔壁桌的两位年轻女子聊天；餐厅里只有他们四人；墙壁上的老式挂钟显示现在时间正好是18：00）**

小五郎：原来二位是同班的同学，上个月刚一起去了巴黎和莫斯科啊！

**（画面转向其中一位短发女子，出现蓝色姓名框：**

**_古嶋 诚美　こじま まみ（_ ** **_20_ ** **_）_ **

**_帝都大学　英文科_ ）**

诚美：欸，是的！别看绘春这副安静的样子（拍了拍另一位女子的肩膀），她的第二外语可是法语呢，而且每次考试的分数都是全系第一！

柯南（小学生语气）：哇，好厉害！

**（画面转向另一位长发女子，出现蓝色姓名框：**

**_西山 絵春　にしやま えはる（_ ** **_21_ ** **_）_ **

**_帝都大学　英文科_ ）**

绘春：哪里哪里，诚美的俄语学得也很好呢，在莫斯科的时候都是靠诚美交流的。

小五郎：现在的女大学生可真是又美丽又有才学啊，都会两门外语！

诚美：因为我们是英文专业的学生，选修第二门外语是专业的要求，没什么特别的啦。比起这个，能在这里遇到名侦探“沉睡的小五郎”才是我们的荣幸啊！

绘春：诚美和我都是毛利先生的大饭呢！

小五郎（得意，笑出舌头）：没想到我名侦探毛利小五郎在女大学生之间那么有人气，哈哈哈哈——

柯南（内心）：这大叔，哪有人成天管自己叫名侦探的

**（餐厅门被打开，进来一位穿着和服、端着托盘的老年妇女，出现蓝色姓名框：**

**_日出守和子　ひですわこ （_ ** **_63_ ** **_）_ **

**_温泉旅館日出屋　女将_ ）**

守和子：让各位久等了，这是本店得意的地元特色料理“鯵の握り”，使用的是每日从本店旁边的海里捕捞上来的新鲜鯵鱼。

**（老板娘在每张桌子上各放上一盘寿司）**

小五郎：喔——新鲜的鯵鱼啊！

诚美：平时很少能吃到这样新鲜的地元海鲜呢！

守和子：请各位慢慢品尝。

**（小五郎夹起一个寿司，蘸上酱油）**

小五郎：啊——美味！如果配上新鲜的啤酒的话想必会更好吧！

柯南（内心）：这才几点钟啊，就开始想喝酒，小兰不在，更没人能管得了这个大叔了

绘春：说起来，这家旅馆也有一间乒乓球房呢，毛利先生和柯南君待会儿泡完温泉要不要一起去打球？

小五郎：好啊，泡完温泉打乒乓球是最好的享受了！如果打完了再去喝几杯啤酒的话……

柯南：好啊好啊，一定去！

诚美：我们绘春可是被称为“跆拳道社的乒乓球女王”呢！

小五郎：欸，绘春小姐是跆拳道社的吗？

绘春：嗯，我和诚美都参加了大学的跆拳道社。

诚美：绘春去年还拿了东京都大学生跆拳道比赛的优胜呢！

小五郎：太厉害了！实不相瞒，我家的女儿也在关东区域的高中生空手道比赛中拿过优胜。

绘春：那可真是太巧了。

小五郎：难怪二位的身材都很高挑呢。

诚美：哪里哪里。那么，我们八点半在乒乓球房碰面如何？

小五郎、柯南：好！

 

**（饭后，小五郎和柯南回到自己的房间）**

小五郎（猥琐笑）：想不到在这里还能碰到这样可爱又厉害的女大学生啊，嘿嘿嘿嘿！

柯南（内心）：幸好小兰不在这里，不然这大叔的脑袋就要当心了

小五郎：说起来，今天的客人难道只有我们四个人吗？

柯南：我们到达的时候，在接待台看到有四个房间的钥匙没有挂在墙上，应该除了我们和刚才的那两位姐姐之外，至少还有两位客人吧。

小五郎：你小子观察得倒是仔细

 

**（小五郎和柯南穿着房里准备好的浴衣往温泉汤池的方向走去；进入更衣室的时候，里面已经有一位个子不高但挺壮实的、留胡子的中年男性在放东西，大家互相打了招呼）**

**（三人在淋浴室冲淋过后，进入汤池。汤池里原来已经有了两位年轻男子，都靠在池壁上，中间隔了半米的距离）**

**（中年男性主动说话了，出现蓝色姓名框：**

**_熊田 昼　くまだ ひる（_ ** **_43_ ** **_）_ **

**_自動車会社員_ ）**

熊田：敝姓熊田，目前供职于汽车公司。那边的那位大叔呢？

小五郎（内心）：你自己才是大叔吧！

小五郎：敝姓毛利，是个侦探。

熊田：欸，难道是那个、那个“睡着的”——（一时想不起来名字）

靠在池边的皮肤很白的、个子高些的年轻男子（口音有些奇怪）：“沉睡的小五郎”？

小五郎（得意）：欸，正是在下。

熊田：对对，沉睡的小五郎！（硬要与小五郎握手拍肩）幸会幸会！我对您的推理可是十分佩服啊！

小五郎（被对方的热情弄得略有些尴尬）：哈哈哈，哪里哪里。啊，那边的两位小哥呢？

高个：我是来自中国的大学生，来这里旅游的。

**（ _出现蓝色姓名框：_**

**_旅館のお客 （_ ** **_21_ ** **_）_ **

**_大学生_ ）**

个子矮些的、戴着黑框大眼镜的年轻男子：我是普通的公司职员。

**（出现蓝色姓名框：**

**_旅館のお客 （_ ** **_21_ ** **_）_ **

**_会社員_ ）**

**（柯南露出了有些怀疑的表情）**

小五郎：嚯，小哥看着很年轻啊，已经工作了吗？

矮个：是、是啊。

小五郎：现在的年轻人也是不容易啊。两位是认识的吗？

高个：算是朋友之类的吧。

矮个：嗯。一起来的。

小五郎（内心）：这是什么奇怪的回答

熊田：那位矮个儿小哥是在什么公司上班啊？

矮个：唔……汽车公司。

熊田：好巧！是哪个牌子？入社多久啦？

柯南（内心）：这位大叔话很多啊

矮个：是个很小的公司。我也只是新人。

熊田：喔！那我这边作为前辈，虽然也算不得功成名就，但好歹是有二十年的经验……

**（熊田滔滔不绝，大家只好默默听着）**

小五郎（内心）：这家伙有完没完啊

**（一段时间后，高个学生站了起来）**

高个：泡温泉的话，应该不能太久吧？

小五郎（找到插话机会）：确实如此！泡太久的话对身体也不好。

高个：那我差不多了，先告辞了。

**（高个学生走后，熊田继续高谈阔论，小五郎忍了十分钟，终于也受不了了）**

小五郎：我看我也差不多了。

矮个：嗯，我也是。

小五郎：待会儿在八点半的时候和另外两位在这里下榻的女大学生约定好一起打乒乓球，熊田先生和这位小哥要不要一起来？

熊田：好啊，我在我们公司打乒乓球可是——

小五郎：那这位小哥呢？                              

矮个：我、我就算了吧，还是想回房休息，不好意思。

小五郎：哦哦，好

小五郎（内心）：现在的年轻人怎么都那么不顶用，看着倒挺壮实的

**（柯南露出了若有所思的表情）**

 

**（小五郎和柯南回房放了东西，稍作休息后去了乒乓球房；熊田已经在乒乓球房里摩拳擦掌地等着了，墙壁上的挂钟显示时间为20：10）**

熊田：毛利先生你可来了！我已经迫不及待和毛利先生一决胜负了呢！

小五郎：哈，哈哈

柯南（内心）：这人可真是……

**（小五郎和熊田打了一局，柯南在旁记分；熊田的水平并不咋样）**

**（20：20的时候，穿着浴衣的诚美和绘春也来了，两人脸上都化了淡妆；熊田和二人互相打招呼、自我介绍）**

小五郎：不如我们先把位置让给诚美小姐和绘春小姐吧！

**（诚美和绘春打了三局，绘春的水平果然很好，诚美打得也不错；柯南记分，小五郎和熊田在旁观战，十分入神）**

诚美：啊，今天不知为什么，感觉特别累呢。不好意思，我先告辞了。

绘春：诚美你不要紧吧？是不是有哪里不舒服？

诚美：不，没事啦。就是有些累。

小五郎：那可要好好休息才行啊。

**（诚美对大家说了晚安后离开，众人继续打球，时间正好到21点的时候坐在旁边的绘春起身去卫生间，十分钟后回来；过了十五分钟，熊田也去了一次卫生间，五分钟后回来）**

小五郎：我看大家都挺累了，不如去喝点啤酒吧！

熊田：好啊！

小五郎：要不要叫上诚美小姐一起？

绘春：我想诚美已经睡了。今天我们过来的时候是她开车，刚才泡完温泉大概就已经困了。

小五郎：哦哦。

**（众人离开乒乓球房，去了餐厅，让老板娘端来啤酒和下酒菜；小五郎和熊田对坐，一瓶接一瓶地喝酒，熊田依旧在大声宣传他的生意经；绘春和柯南对坐在一旁的矮桌的两边，喝橙汁、下将棋）**

绘春：柯南君，好厉害呀！虽然是小学生，但将棋下得比我这个大学生还好呢！

柯南：哪里哪里

小五郎：哼，这个小鬼就会搞些奇奇怪怪的东西

熊田：小朋友看上去很有前途啊！以后如果也想进入汽车公司，我可以——

柯南：哈哈哈，不用了，谢谢熊田叔叔

**（绘春拿出一个银色雕花的粉盒补妆，粉盒上写着AQ MW；打开粉盒后绘春脸上闪过有些惊讶的表情，被柯南看到了，但她很快恢复了正常）**

**（时钟显示22：38，小五郎已经半醉，熊田酒量似乎不错，还清醒着；柯南和绘春开始看新闻重播，熊田也凑过来一起看，忽然从客房的方向传来了老板娘的尖叫声）**

**（柯南一跃而起，朝客房跑去；小五郎也瞬间惊醒，紧跟着跑了出去，熊田和绘春跟着他）**

守和子（跌倒在走廊，指着一间客房）：她、她——

**（柯南率先冲进那间客房，只见诚美已经以歪坐的姿势倒在血泊里）**

小五郎：老板娘，快打电话叫救护车和警车！

**（然而年事已高的老板娘已经受惊过度，暂时晕厥过去了）**

柯南（低声）：不行了。不需要叫救护车了，她已经去世了。

 

**（小五郎检查了尸体，绘春在旁小声哭泣，熊田一脸震惊、无措）**

小五郎：死因是被西式菜刀之类的锐器刺入心脏导致的失血过多，尸体已经有些僵硬，死亡推定时间是距离现在的一小时到两小时。死者似乎完全没有挣扎，被凶手一击致命而亡。被害人行李里的钱包不见了，而这件房间的窗户也是开着的，因此不排除是外部犯侵入、强盗杀人的可能性。

绘春：也就是说诚、诚美刚回房间的时候就、就遭到了……

小五郎：是的，差不多就是那段时间。

柯南：诚美小姐晚餐的时候还戴在脖子上的项链也不见了。

绘春（捂嘴哭泣）：那、那是诚美最贵的一条宝石项链，据她说价值五十万日元……

小五郎：诚美小姐的脖子上没有任何挣扎留下的痕迹，很可能是凶手在杀害她之后，从她脖子上把项链取下后逃走。

熊田（挠头）：可是……遇到强盗的话，即使是女性，怎么说也会挣扎一下的吧？

小五郎：难道凶手事先背后袭击，逼迫诚美小姐吃下了让她昏睡的药物？

柯南（内心）：喂喂，也太离谱了吧

柯南：叔叔，你看！

小五郎：你这小鬼又在干什么！咦？

**（死者右手边的榻榻米上用血写着几个字母：**

**SUO**

**НИ）**

熊田：这难道就是所谓的——

小五郎（沉声）：对，是死者留下的死亡讯息。英文字母SUO HN？这是什么意思？

熊田：这个N为什么写反了？

小五郎：恐怕是死者写到这里的时候已经快断气了，神志不清。

**（柯南又露出若有所思的表情）**

小五郎：说起来，刚才那两个小哥在哪？

刚恢复意识的守和子：如果您指的是那两位年轻的客人，他们的房间就在隔壁。毛利先生，还需要我打电话给警察吗？

小五郎：过会儿我自己打电话吧，老板娘您可以去休息一会儿。说起来，案发时间只有那两个小哥不和我们在一起，很可疑啊。老板娘，从今晚八点四十到九点四十之间，有可疑的人进出过这间旅馆吗？

宇和子：本店的大门在晚上八点之后就会锁上，之后我和员工们都一起呆在员工休息室，九点半的时候给客人们送过一次啤酒，并没有看到什么可疑的人。

小五郎：门锁有被打开过吗？

龙套员工：刚才检查了，门锁还好好地锁着呢。

小五郎：总而言之，先去问问隔壁那两个小哥的情况，或许他们听到了什么，或许——（小五郎的表情变得更严肃了）

**（众人来到隔壁的房门前，小五郎用力砰砰敲门；过了一会儿，门打开了，是穿着浴衣的高个学生来开的门，同样穿着浴衣的矮个儿职员站在不远处，两人脖子上都挂着大耳机，似乎是被门外的情景吓到了）**

高个：这么晚了，发生了什么事吗？

小五郎：刚才在你们的隔壁，有位女性被杀害了。

高个&矮个（一脸震惊）：什么？？？？

小五郎：你们就在隔壁，这里的房间隔音也不是很好，没有听见什么吗？

高个：您也看见了，我们一直戴着耳机打游戏……

**（矮个指了指被随手放在榻榻米上的switch）**

矮个：耳机的隔音特别好

高个：所以好像根本没注意外面有什么声音

小五郎（怀疑状）：被害人的死亡推定时间是今天晚上的八点四十到九点四十之间，这段时间你们在做什么？

高个：我们一直在这个房间里打游戏

小五郎：有谁可以证明吗

矮个：这……您不是在怀疑我们吧？

小五郎：不好意思，案发时间只有你们两个不和大家在一块儿，所以想确认一下。

矮个：发生了这样的事，我们很遗憾……

高个：可是我们连隔壁住的是谁都不知道……

熊田：说起来，我越看越觉得这位小哥有点眼熟……（指着矮个）

小五郎：刚才戴着眼镜还没有感觉，现在看来，好像是在哪里见过？

柯南（内心白眼）：终于发现了吗

柯南（天真的语气）：这位哥哥是这届冬奥会获得银牌的花样滑冰选手宇野昌磨吧。

**（出现蓝色姓名框：**

**_宇野 昌磨 うの しょうま（_ ** **_21_ ** **_）_ **

**_フィギュア選手 平昌五輪·銀メダル_ ** **）**

宇野：啊……是、是的

柯南：那边的那位哥哥，是中国的王牌选手金博洋吧？

**（出现蓝色姓名框：**

**_金博洋_ ** **_きん はくよう（_ ** **_21_ ** **_）_ **

**_フィギュア選手_ ** **_2018_ ** **_四大陸選手権·金メダル_ ** **）**

金（捧脸）：咦，居然认识我

小五郎：你怎么又知道了

柯南（讪笑）：之前在电视节目里看到的

小五郎：你这小鬼平时都在看些什么东西

熊田：嘛嘛，小孩子多看些体育节目不是很好嘛

小五郎：那你们之前为什么说自己是大学生和公司职员？

金：我确实算是大学生……

宇野：我也可以算是公司职员……

熊田（一脸了然）：大概有些体育明星觉得在私人时间被认出来会很困扰吧

小五郎：但是，这样遮遮掩掩的就很可疑啊？

金（挠头）：啊，因为我这边难得有个假期，就拜托shoma带我找个地方泡温泉

宇野：怎么说也是竞争对手的关系，两个人私底下一起出来玩

金：被人知道好像也挺奇怪的……

小五郎（福至心灵状，拍大腿）：我知道了！那个死亡讯息！

柯南（内心）：有种不好的预感，叔叔又要乱推理了

小五郎（指着宇野）：凶手就是你吧！

宇野（双目呆滞）：啊？？

小五郎：死者的死亡讯息是五个英文字母 SUO HN，你的名字SHOMA UNO和这几个字母基本完全重合！而绘春小姐和熊田先生的名字里都没有O！

宇野：可是我都不知道被害人到底是谁……

熊田（抢白）：感觉这位宇野小哥应该没什么动机要杀诚美小姐吧？而且这个死亡讯息的顺序也太奇怪了吧，如果诚美小姐认识他，那她为什么不直接写UNO S之类的呢？

柯南（对绘春）：说起来，诚美小姐认识宇野先生吗？

绘春：我不太清楚她对花样滑冰有没有了解，但诚美一向喜欢看各种体育比赛……

小五郎：诚美小姐是怕直接写UNO之类的，如果被凶手发现了肯定会想办法毁掉的吧！

柯南：可是如果诚美小姐的死亡讯息指的真的是宇野先生，那SUO HN这几个字母也够明确了，不也可能被毁掉吗？

小五郎：小鬼，不要多嘴！

宇野（小声）：我真的不知道发生了什么……

小五郎：那么案发时间内你的不在场证明是什么？

金：我们两个在房间里打游戏啊，我可以证明的

小五郎（一脸不信任）：你们是朋友，你自然向着他

柯南（内心）：法律也没规定朋友的证词无效啊，又不是夫妻

熊田：总之先打电话给警察比较好吧

小五郎：对对！等一下，这里是神奈川，那岂不是要找那位脾气很差的双胞胎弟弟警部？

柯南（扶额）：这里还是静岡県啦……

 

**（小五郎打了电话）**

小五郎（单手叉腰）：什么？因为大雨导致的山体滑坡阻断了道路，现在在抢修，最快也要到下半夜才能来？这里可是发生了杀人事件啊！

分镜里的横溝警部（大声）：我们这边也很心急，可是道路没有修通也没有办法啊……如果是毛利先生的话，一定能在警方到来之前解决问题的吧！

**（小五郎挂断了电话）**

小五郎：好吧！那就只能靠我名侦探毛利小五郎出马了！不过案件基本已经破了，人就是你杀的吧！（指着宇野）

宇野（失去梦想的咸鱼状）：我真的什么也不知道……

**（金捏了捏宇野的手）**

熊田：话说，诚美小姐的身高是多少啊？绘春小姐呢？

绘春：我的身高是169cm，诚、诚美是173cm……诚美啊……（又哭了出来）

熊田（摸下巴）：毛利先生你看，诚美小姐身高173cm，又是学跆拳道的。刚才毛利先生说了，诚美小姐几乎完全没有挣扎就被杀害了，那位宇野小哥看着挺矮的，能这么轻易地杀死诚美小姐吗？

小五郎：杀人靠的是力气又不是身高，他是职业运动员，又是男性，杀死比自己高十几厘米的人也不是什么难事吧。

金：但是我们真的不清楚发生了什么，我们连被害人长什么样都不知道……

小五郎：总而言之现在最可疑的就是你！（瞪宇野）

宇野（小声）：为什么只怀疑我……

小五郎（一脸笃定）：案发时间只有你们两个不和大家在一起，绘春小姐和熊田先生虽然也去上过卫生间，但时间也不过是十分钟和五分钟。看现场情况，凶手身上应该也溅到了大量死者的血液，但他们两人都没有换过衣服，在这么短的时间内也根本没有办法处理血液的问题。只有你们两个有时间犯案并洗掉死者的血液！再加上死者的死亡讯息完全就指向你的名字——

**（宇野 &金一起生无可恋.jpg）**

小五郎：总之作为参考，我希望能检查一下你们的行李。当然我不是警察，你们可以拒绝，等警察来了再进行搜查——

金：没关系，你检查吧。

宇野：我想和……博洋一起打个电话。我还是可以打电话的吧？

小五郎：当然可以。但是你怎么挣扎都是没有用的，还是早点承认吧！我名侦探毛利小五郎已经掌握了真相！

柯南（内心）：真是服了这大叔……

**（宇野和金互相扯着衣角到走廊上去打电话了，小五郎和柯南先检查了他们的房间，发现卫生间里的浴缸有刚被使用过的痕迹；熊田站在卫生间门口探头探脑；绘春依然在低声抽泣）**

小五郎：肯定是为了洗掉死者的血液吧！虽然现在没法做鲁米诺反应，但等明天警察来了一切就清楚了，铁证如山，哼！

**（柯南看着洗面台上的雪肌精瓶子和一堆瓶瓶罐罐再次露出了若有所思的表情）**

**（小五郎和柯南又巡视了房间，宇野和金带了一个登机箱和两个背包，榻榻米上已经铺好了被褥，被褥上散落着两个大耳机和一个switch，已经被关掉的switch连着电视屏幕；垃圾桶里也没有什么值得在意的东西。宇野和金打完电话回来了，小五郎当着他们的面检查他们的行李）**

**（小五郎先打开了黑色的PROTEX箱子，然后检查了supreme的包；里面都是些很贵的电子产品、Balenciaga的衣服裤子、CK内裤、驴牌钱包、运动水壶之类的东西，没什么可疑物品，自然也没有沾血的衣服或者凶器，或死者的钱包和项链）**

小五郎：看来做运动员很赚钱啊，这些东西都很贵嘛。

宇野：其实我每年都是赤字……

金：我买个3000日元的椅子都要攒好久的钱……

小五郎（一脸怀疑）：我发现卫生间里的浴缸刚被使用过。你们为什么要用到浴缸？不是刚从温泉汤池回来吗？

宇野：呃……我——

小五郎：现在天气也不热，不至于从汤池走回房间就出了一身汗吧？所以就是为了洗掉死者的血液才使用了浴缸吧！

宇野：……真的不是……

小五郎（语速加快）：那是为什么？一般人来住温泉旅馆都不会选择带浴缸的房间，毕竟大家都是为了去汤池，直接用大浴场就可以。你们为什么要订这家旅馆唯一一间带浴缸的房间？想必是早有预谋，为了杀人之后的清理做准备！

宇野：我……

金：没凭没据的，别搞得好像他真的杀人了似的……

小五郎：指不定你也帮忙了！

**（宇野露出已经放弃反驳的表情）**

小五郎：不然你们为什么要用浴缸？

金：泡完温泉还是想冲个澡，有什么不对吗？

小五郎：没几个人会这么做吧！

金：我是中国人，习惯不一样，不可以吗？

小五郎：我看你就是在包庇你朋友！

**（金也露出了放弃反驳的表情）**

**（柯南溜出房间，溜到了绘春和诚美的房间，打开手表上的微型手电筒，又认真看了那几个用血写的字母；他偷偷翻了绘春和诚美的箱子，在绘春的背包里发现了一件还未拆封的雨衣）**

柯南（眼镜反光）：なるほど、そいうことか！

_（柯南经典语录：原来如此，是这么回事！）_

 

**（在宇野和金的房间，小五郎接到了目暮的电话）**

目暮：毛利老弟，你现在遇到的那个案件，我们警视厅这边已经知道了

小五郎：警部殿？发生在静岡県的案件怎么都惊动都内的警视厅了？请您放心，我这边已经基本确定真凶了！

分镜里的目暮（扶额）：这次的案件和你怀疑的那两个人毫无关系，不要再以他们两个为嫌疑人进行追查了。

小五郎：可是我已经掌握了证据——

目暮：这是松本警視正的指令！……毛利老弟，你所认为的证据根本就站不住脚嘛！

小五郎：警視正没有亲临现场，怎么就知道我找到的证据站不住脚？

目暮：毛利老弟！不要固执了，再追查下去可能会引起很大的麻烦的！

小五郎：警部殿，我一直以为你是最正直的人，没想到你也会屈服于权贵的压力！

目暮：毛利老弟你怎么会这么想……

小五郎：警部殿，你不要说了，我是不会放弃的，一定要抓住真凶，为诚美小姐伸张正义！

**（小五郎挂断了电话）**

目暮：喂，毛利老弟？毛利老弟？（再次扶额）希望不要闹出什么大事才好……

小五郎（对宇野）：看不出来，你小子还挺厉害的啊，打了个电话就让东京都警视厅亲自过问这桩案件了！但我毛利小五郎是不会屈服的，凶手就是你吧，我——

**（柯南从背后用麻醉针射中了小五郎，小五郎摇摇晃晃地倒下，形成了盘腿坐在榻榻米上、低着头的姿势，进入“沉睡状”态；柯南躲到门背后，用变声领结开始模仿小五郎说话）**

小五郎（柯南）：玩笑就到此结束，接下来就由我名侦探毛利小五郎为大家揭示本次事件的真凶。

熊田（突然兴奋）：难道这就是传说中的——沉睡的小五郎？

宇和子：之前说的难道都是开玩笑的？

熊田：据说这就是沉睡的小五郎的特色吧，在本番的推理之前会先说出很多不着边际的言论

柯南（内心）：那是因为还没有被我麻醉

金（探头探脑）：哇，还真的是睡着了啊，可以拍照吗？

宇野：博洋……

小五郎（柯南）：首先我来为大家梳理一下案发过程：晚上八点四十分，诚美小姐说要回房休息，就离开了乒乓球房，我、柯南、熊田先生和绘春小姐继续打球。九点的时候绘春小姐去了一次卫生间，十分钟后回来；九点二十五分的时候熊田先生也去了卫生间，五分钟后回来。接下来，我们四人去了餐厅，直到十点四十分老板娘发现了诚美小姐的尸体。死亡推定时间是晚上八点四十分到九点四十分，这期间熊田先生和绘春小姐都和我在一起，去上厕所的十分钟和五分钟也完全不足以在杀人后处理掉身上的血迹。老板娘和旅馆的其他员工也一直都在员工休息室，可以互相证明不在场。只有宇野先生和金先生从七点半之后就不和大家在一起，而且他们还在泡温泉后使用了自己房间的浴缸。怎么看都只有宇野先生和金先生有可能犯案。再加上死者诚美小姐留下的死亡讯息SUO HN与宇野先生的名字UNO SHOMA重合度很高，和别人的名字却毫无关系。因此基本可以判断宇野先生就是凶手——这是表面上可以达到的论断。

熊田：那么实际上呢？

小五郎（柯南）:我们先从那个死亡讯息说起。柯南！

柯南（从躲藏的门背后跑出来，装模作样地应声）：是！

**（柯南把手机拍的死亡讯息的照片展示给大家）**

柯南：小五郎叔叔叫我把这几个字母拍下来。请大家看，（柯南放大了图片）这个U的底端是不是有些奇怪？

金（继续探头探脑，好像被怀疑是凶手的人和他完全无关似的）：这么看，底部好像有点尖

熊田：现在看来，感觉说是U也可以，说是写得不太清楚的V也可以……

**（柯南躲回了门背后）**

小五郎（柯南）：还有那个反着写的N。一开始我认为可能是死者写到这个字母的时候已经快断气了，神智不清所以写反了。但是结合死者诚美小姐的第二外语是俄语的情况，这两个字母H和反写的N，应该是俄语字母。在俄语里，H就是英语的N，而反写的N则是英语里的I。也就是说，这两个字母不是英语的HN，而是俄语的НИ——也就是英语的NI。

熊田：那么SUO呢？

小五郎（柯南）：熊田先生刚才关于U和V的猜测是正确的，诚美小姐写的不是SUO，而是SVO，也就是莫斯科Sheremetyevo机场的三位编码。再结合她写下的НИ也就是NI，凶手就是最近去过莫斯科，名字里又有NI的——

**（柯南在小五郎背后帮他举起右手指向绘春）**

小五郎（柯南）：西山绘春（NISHIYAMA EHARU）小姐，凶手就是你！

 

**（众人都一脸震惊，诚美有些气愤）**

绘春：我？别、别开玩笑了毛利先生，我怎么可能杀害诚美？她是我最好的朋友啊！

熊田：而且案发的时候绘春小姐也一直和我们在一起啊，刚才毛利先生也说了，十分钟根本不够她杀人再处理掉沾上的血迹啊？

小五郎（柯南）：十分钟，如果要洗掉血迹的话当然是不够的。但是，如果是扔掉呢？

熊田：扔掉？

小五郎（柯南）：绘春小姐，今天下了大雨，你和绘春小姐下车之后都穿的是雨衣吧，之前我和柯南到旅馆的时候就在玄关门口看到了两件雨衣。现在只剩下一件了，这是为什么？

绘春：我……我的雨衣干了，我把它拿回房间了。

小五郎（柯南）：柯南在你的行李里面发现了一件还没有拆封的雨衣，并没有看到已经被使用过的雨衣。你怎么解释？

绘春：我多带一件备用雨衣不行吗？

小五郎（柯南）：我想，你大概是怕警方来查证，发现门口只有诚美小姐的雨衣，起了疑心，就打算把那件新的雨衣沾上水之后伪装成你之前穿来的那件吧。而你原来的那件雨衣，大概就是在你犯案的时候被你穿在了身上。如果我没有推断错的话，你的犯案过程应该是：先用谈事情之类的理由和诚美小姐约好九点在你们的房间见面，于是诚美小姐便在八点四十的时候谎称自己要休息，先回到房间等你；你则在九点的时候说要上卫生间，在什么地方换上了雨衣，拿着事先准备好的凶器回了你们的房间，将毫无准备的诚美小姐杀害后，赶紧脱下雨衣，裹住手套和凶器，从窗口丢了出去。这家旅馆的走廊尽头的窗口外面几米就是海面，雨衣裹住凶器后有一定重量，你又是练习跆拳道的，臂力足够，可以顺利地将凶器扔进大海销毁证据。然后，你再假装若无其事地回到乒乓球房和我们一起打球、去餐厅，完成你完美的不在场证据。诚美小姐的钱包和项链大概也被你和凶器、雨衣一起丢进海里了吧，为了伪装成强盗杀人。你在看到诚美小姐留下了死亡讯息的时候大概也很害怕吧，没想到名字和这个死亡讯息很对应的宇野先生就住在你们隔壁，而且还没有不在场证据，于是你就故意暗示诚美小姐可能认识宇野先生，他可能有杀人动机。我刚才认定宇野先生是凶手的时候你的心里应该松了一口气吧？但是绘春小姐，犯罪就是犯罪，即使是再完美的手法也有暴露的一天，何况你的手法简直是破绽百出！

绘春：这些都只是猜测吧！毛利先生，我不知道您为什么会怀疑我杀害了我最好的朋友，但您根本就没有证据——

小五郎（柯南）：要证据？好的。刚才在餐厅的时候，你把粉盒拿出来补妆，在看到镜子的时候表情有些惊讶啊。这是为什么？

绘春：我、我就是觉得有的地方的粉底脱妆了——

小五郎（柯南）：哦？可是当时坐在你对面的柯南倒是有看到——柯南！

**（柯南再次从门背后跑出来；绘春有些紧张）**

柯南（眨着无辜的大眼睛，盯着绘春的脸，刻意用小学生的语调说话）：啊咧咧？刚才下棋的时候，明明看到绘春小姐的这里（指了指自己的右脸颊）有一点点红色的印子，是不是女孩子用的口红呀？电视节目里说过，有些口红是很难擦掉的，可是现在为什么没有了啊？

**（柯南再次躲回门背后，众人盯着绘春的脸）**

绘春：你胡说！我明明已经——（意识到上当，捂住自己的嘴）

小五郎（柯南）：已经什么？你是想说，那点痕迹已经被你在补妆的时候用粉底盖过去了吧？其实当时坐在你对面的柯南什么都没有看到，想必那点血迹——你在杀害诚美小姐的时候脸上被溅到的血迹——确实很小吧。但你刚犯下了杀人的罪行，心里有鬼，所以看到一丁点儿血迹也会十分惊慌，赶紧用粉底把它遮盖过去。不过等警方来了，想必可以在你的脸上检测出鲁米诺反应吧！就算你卸了妆，脸上的血迹被洗掉了，你的粉扑和粉饼上肯定也还留有——死者诚美小姐的血液！

**（众人都看着绘春，一片死寂）**

绘春（沉默几秒后微微一笑）：没错，是我杀了她。不愧是名侦探啊，我真不该轻视你的。

**（宇野 &金&熊田&宇和子&龙套员工：目瞪口呆看好戏.jpg）**

绘春：大家都觉得我和诚美是最好的朋友。是啊，我们确实是。其实诚美她从小就没有我优秀，学业也是，跆拳道也是，乒乓球也是。但是她的人缘向来比我好，大家都更喜欢性格开朗的她，而不是内向的我。诚美还一直在别人面前夸奖我，让别人都觉得我有个真心赞扬我、喜爱我的好朋友。

熊田：难道不是这样吗？

绘春（苦笑）：我曾经也是这么认为的。直到我发现诚美把我发给她看的、还没有发表的论文当作了她的课程作业交给了教授，并且得了高分。我去质问她的时候，你们知道她是怎么说的吗？

**（回忆画面）**

诚美（理所当然）：没错，我就是这么做了。

绘春：你怎么可以……

诚美：啊啊，绘春你就算告诉大家，也没有人会相信的吧。毕竟我可是最崇拜绘春、对绘春最为真诚的人了呢。

**（回忆画面结束，绘春露出狰狞的表情）**

绘春：这一切都是她的错！是她自作自受！

熊田：可是因为一个课程作业而杀死你最好的朋友……

绘春：她根本没有把我当成朋友！不过就是在利用我塑造她的良好形象罢了！

小五郎（柯南）：诚美小姐或许并没有真心地把你当成朋友，那么因为一个课程作业而选择用这样残忍的方式杀掉她的你，有把她当成朋友吗？

**（绘春呆住了）**

小五郎（柯南）：如果绘春小姐你向教授报告这件事的话，想要证明这篇论文是你写的，有无数种方法吧？而你却直接选择了杀人这种最极端的方式。和这件事毫无关系的宇野先生因此背上嫌疑，你也毫不在乎，甚至故意引导大家认为他是凶手。这些难道都是诚美小姐的错吗？

**（绘春跪下，默默流泪）**

金（悄悄对宇野）：不愧是沉睡的小五郎欸！推理的样子很像那么回事！

柯南（内心）：什么叫“像那么回事”？

宇野（委屈脸）：他刚才还一直说我是凶手啊……

金（捏脸）：反正你又不是，怕什么啦

**（宇野乖乖被捏脸）**

柯南（内心）：这两个人还真是心大……

 

**（片尾曲）**

 

**（第二天清晨，横溝警部带着手下来逮捕了绘春，并且表示了对小五郎的精彩推理的敬佩；小五郎一头雾水但还是得意地接受了赞扬）**

小五郎：哈哈哈哈哈，这种案子对于我名侦探毛利小五郎而言就是手到擒来！

熊田（对宇野和金）：我还是不太明白……你们明明泡了温泉，为什么回房之后还要用浴缸啊？而且在毛利先生问你们原因的时候还支支吾吾的，连我都有点怀疑了。

宇野：啊，这个……

金：哈哈哈哈哈天气不错！

熊田：哦对了，比起这个，请两位给我签个名吧！就签在这里，刚才毛利先生已经给我签过了！

宇野：好好好

金：来来来

小框里的柯南（内心）：这个大叔可真是多嘴，人家的私事少问两句啊！

 

————

**时间线：**

18：00 小五郎、柯南在旅馆餐厅吃饭，遇到绘春、诚美并聊天，约定20：30一起打乒乓球

19：00 小五郎、柯南进入男汤，熊田和豆天已经在里面，众人聊天

19：20 天说回房休息并离开汤池

19：30 众人一起离开汤池，小五郎邀请豆也一起打球，豆说回房休息

19：50 小五郎、柯南回到自己房间

20：10 小五郎、柯南来到乒乓球房，熊田已在

20：20 绘春、诚美来到乒乓球房

20：40 诚美打了一盘后说累了，回房休息

（豆天在回房后到21点期间不可描述+洗澡，然后戴耳机打游戏）

21：00 绘春说要上厕所，离开乒乓球房

（诚美在此期间被杀害，豆天因为戴着隔音超好的耳机，所以啥也没听到）

21：10 绘春回到乒乓球房

21：25 熊田上厕所

21：30 熊田回到乒乓球房，小五郎提议喝酒，众人（小五郎、柯南、绘春、熊田）遂去餐厅喝啤酒看电视

22：38 小五郎半醉，旅馆老板娘发现尸体，惊呼，推定死亡时间为1-2小时，即诚美回房后到21：38之间遇害，发现死亡讯息

22：45 豆天被敲门

 

**房间顺序：**

公共区域-熊田-豆天-诚美&绘春-小五郎&柯南

 

**文中出现的《名侦探柯南》里的警官：**

[1] 横溝警部：横溝参悟，静岡県的警官。声音很大，非常崇拜小五郎，自称是小五郎的第一个弟子。

他的双胞胎弟弟横溝重悟是神奈川県的警官，脾气不好，对小五郎不太买账。

本文设定场景在熱海市，该市与温泉圣地伊豆市同属静岡県，位于静岡県和神奈川県的交界处，所以小五郎会记错，以为来的警官会是神奈川県的横溝（弟弟），其实应该是静岡県的横溝（哥哥）。

[2] 目暮警部：东京都警视厅搜查一课的警官，小五郎刑警时代的上司，小五郎尊称他为“警部殿”（けいぶとの）。

[3] 松本警視正：松本清長，东京都警视厅的长官，左眼在多年前追踪犯人时被砍伤，因此有一道疤。

 

**赞助商广告时间：**

[1]トヨタ自動車：TOYOTA（丰田）汽车，豆的所属公司。

[2] 株式会社コーセー：KOSE（高丝），日本化妆品巨头，花滑项目的大赞助商。

大白之前发的和天的合照里出现的雪肌精是其旗下老牌护肤线。

文中出现的写着AQ MW的粉饼是KOSE旗下顶端线コスメデコルテ（DECORTE）的产品，该品牌在今年GP Skate America的挡板上很有存在感。

[3] フジコーワ工業株式会社：FUJIKOWA，豆一直使用并带货的可以运送精密仪器的旅行箱PROTEX FP-32N是该公司的产品。

天总使用的品牌不是赞助商，因为你天总有钱，从不带货，和资本主义小网红不一样（斜眼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter2是一辆四个轮子坏了三个的滑板车，沙雕小情侣的普通日常（？  
> 怎么写都觉得很不满意但还是努力搞完了！  
> 点next chapter可跳转到chapter2


	2. Was passiert eigentlich？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆四个轮子坏了三个半的滑板车  
> 流水账，基本没车速  
> 从158和170回房到被毛利大叔敲门前的这段时间里发生了什么  
>  **和真人没有一老挝基普的关系，全是我胖虎肮脏，都是我胖虎的错**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自己饿的时候催着我快点，吃饱了就把我丢掉，博洋真是翻脸无情。

       宇野昌磨赶在多话的熊田大叔和留着小胡子的侦探之前套上浴衣离开了汤池。金博洋在十几分钟前就已经被熊田的话痨吓得溜号回房了，这种老式旅馆给每间房间一般都只提供一把钥匙，他离开更衣室的时候把自己的毛巾和钥匙都带走了，宇野只得站在他们的房间外敲门。

       “博洋？我回来了。”

       “我没锁门。”金博洋的声音从房间里传出来。他的声音不大，但听在宇野耳里仍然十分清晰，看来这间旅馆的墙壁确实挺薄。

       宇野扭动门把手打开了门，金博洋躺在已经铺好被褥的榻榻米上，盖着被子翘着腿刷手机。从光裸的手臂可以推测，他大概是没有穿上衣。

       钥匙被金博洋搁在了门口的架子上，宇野用钥匙反锁了门，又确认了两次，才把拖鞋脱下、留在玄关，光着脚走进了房间。

       “门都不锁好，很危险的。”他跪坐到金博洋的旁边，用自己的手机隔着被子戳在他肚子的部位，“打劫啦！”

       “哦，”金博洋把手机锁了屏，随手放到一边，“劫财还是劫色？”

       “唔，被害人很配合嘛。你有什么呢？”

       “劫财的话，钱包在那边的背包里，”金博洋指了指被放在不远处的椅子上的一个黑色背包，“劫色的话——”

       他一下子掀开了身上盖着的被子，里面居然一丝不挂，连内裤都没穿。他的皮肤很白，不是被褥那种毫无生气的白色，而是带着生气的、闪耀着珍珠一般的光泽，像是在邀请房间里的另一个人的手指去摸一摸。

       “我就在这里呀。”他眨着眼、带着笑，这样说道。

       空气凝滞了几秒。

       “博洋。”宇野似乎是在憋着笑，“不适合演这种剧情啦。一点也不像。”

       “宇野昌磨！”金博洋踹了他一脚，“配合一点好吗！”

       “哦哦——好，那我劫色吧。”

       “嗯，”金博洋的表演人格似乎被激发了，他坐起身来，打量着宇野空着的双手，“打劫居然都不带凶器吗，现在的劫匪很不专业啊。”

       如果这时候宇野还不明白金博洋想玩什么戏码的话，大概就要被金博洋丢回汤池听无聊的大叔唠叨了。

       “带了哦，”宇野握住金博洋的手腕，引导着他去触碰自己的胯部，“在这里。博洋要不要摸摸看？”

       金博洋煞有介事地抓了两把，浴袍被藏在其下的东西顶起一个明显的弧度。“原来藏在这里啊。看上去还不太凶。”他评价道。

       “如果被害人再反抗的话，就会变凶的吧。”

       “啊啊——不玩了，真无聊，”金博洋忽然伸手扯开了宇野的浴衣的腰带，“别废话了，快点来干我。”

 

       金博洋的航班是凌晨一点多落地中部空港的，宇野跟车去接他，两人都是结束了一天的训练，已经疲惫得很，在车上也没说几句话，就头靠着头睡着了（“难怪今天觉得脖子有点酸，都是你害的”——金博洋抱怨）。到家之后两人冲了个澡，然后倒头就睡，倒真是什么也没干。

       这次的行程是一个月前就已经定好了的。利用难得的、和宇野重合的三天假期，金博洋提出想体验一下日本的温泉旅馆。宇野本打算找之前去过的、可以包场的高级温泉会所，但金博洋说就是想尝试普通的、传统的和式旅馆，于是宇野咨询了刚去参加了和大学同学一起的温泉旅行的朋友，最终选定了这家位于熱海市的老牌私人温泉小旅馆。他们先坐下午的新干线从名古屋到了三島站，然后托人找了司机开车载他们去那家就紧靠着海边的“日出屋”。

       来三島站接他们的司机正巧也是个话痨，更巧的是，他的女儿还是金博洋的粉丝，而且是从爱知那场JGP就开始喜欢他的“老粉”，金博洋不得不在自己粉儿的父亲面前端出一副乖巧的模样。一个小时的车程，他和宇野危襟正坐，中间空着一个人的距离，手都不敢拉。到了旅馆，去泡温泉的时候也不敢有什么亲密的举动，毕竟随时都会有人进来。在熊田、毛利和那个戴眼镜的小孩也进了汤池之后，两人更是连话都不好意思说了。

       但毕竟是许久未见的恋人就近在咫尺，呼吸和体温都触手可及，这种情况下半大不大的青年脑子里没点儿黄色废料是不可能的，又憋了快一天，在两人终于锁了房门独处的时候，积攒多时的欲望如潮水般涌上来，金博洋可不想再忍下去了。他们相处的时间本来就不算太多，更是要抓紧与恋人在一起的每分每秒。

       他重新趴回被褥上，微微抬起自己的臀部：“从后面来吧。赶紧给我弄出来一回，憋死了。”

       宇野其实不怎么偏爱背后位。他觉得这样看不到金博洋的表情，总是缺了点什么。不过后入的姿势确实更省力也能进得很深，每次用背后位的时候，金博洋的感觉总是来得很快。

       “博洋这么想我的吗？”他收起自己的小心思，听话地贴到金博洋背后，把头搁在他的颈侧，轻轻舔吻他的耳垂和下颚，“自己平时都没有解决吗？”

       “想死您老人家了，成不？”金博洋用臀缝胡乱蹭着对方的胯，催促他那根已经完全起来的东西赶紧塞进来，填补这段时间身体——和心里那一块地方的空虚。

       “套子呢？”

       “根本没带。反正明天没事，直接射进来也可以。我都准备好了——”

       “啊——又不等我。想和博洋一起洗的啊。”

       “明天回家再说——喂喂，已经late start了啊！”要不是金博洋还趴着，简直想伸手去揍宇野毛茸茸的狗头。这小子平时倒是挺听话，到了关健时刻就喜欢逗他，真是欠揍。

       宇野想说你也没有叫我名字然后call to the start，但他知道再多嘴的话金博洋真能一个反手废了他，于是不再说话，将一根手指试探性地插进了那个颜色粉嫩的入口。已经做好了充足准备的、就等着捕食的穴肉欢欢喜喜地缠了上来，仿佛在邀请他再放点什么东西进来。

       金博洋已经情动，只得了这点小小的甜头自然是不足的，哼唧着要对方加快速度。宇野倒是不急不缓，用一根手指在穴内搅了几圈之后才慢吞吞地塞进第二根。滑腻的液体沿着手指流到手背上，他用另一只手沾了一点，抹到金博洋挺翘又柔软的臀瓣上：“下次要等我一起，不许自己动手。”

       “你管我……快点啊！”比得不到更难耐的是明知很快就可以得到，却被卡在半空中不得发泄的感觉，宇野完全清楚他的敏感点在哪，但就是故意绕开，“碰一碰我那边……”

       “那就先答应我。做这种事的话，想从开始的准备到最后的清洗，都能抱着博洋。”

       “好啦……答应你。”金博洋很快服软，反正到时候做不做得到又是另一回事，现在的情况下跟宇野打嘴仗他肯定赢不了，“进来好不好，好难过……”

       虽然宇野也清楚金博洋这话大概又是张空头支票，但能听到他这么说，心里的某种欲望还是得到了满足。金博洋刚才已经自己涂了润滑，又被他用手指刺激了一番，那个诱人的小口已经湿得不成样子。他扶着自己高涨的性器，十分轻易地滑进了那个分别了多久就思念了多久的地方。

       插进去之后宇野不再像刚才那样克制自己、同时吊着金博洋，而是直奔主题，每插几下就有一下是戳在他最想要的那一点上。大概真的是忍了太久，金博洋只觉得一波一波的快感沿着神经在体内乱窜，他没能坚持多久，在前端完全没有被抚慰的情况下，就感觉自己已经快射了：“昌磨……”他下意识地叫着恋人的名字，好像这样能让他发泄得更痛快些，“已经要、要出来了……帮我——”

       宇野猜他大概不想射在被褥上，毕竟晚上他们还得睡在那上面，便把右手绕过金博洋纤细的腰，包裹住他的性器头部，轻轻帮他撸动着。不一会儿，金博洋从喉咙里发出了几声像是呜咽的、克制的低吟，射在了男朋友的手里。

       “嗯……我好了。”在积攒许久的情欲被暂时满足之后，金博洋向来有些低沉的声音也染上了一点甜腻，“接下来随你……”

       宇野把自己从还在微微颤抖的金博洋的体内抽出，帮他翻了个身，然后把自己重新埋进那张似乎在叫嚣着还没有被填饱、想再吃点什么的小口：“煎牛排的时候要注意翻面。”

       金博洋懒得吐槽他天马行空的比喻，只是默默决定今年绝不在家煎牛排了。宇野用还留着金博洋刚才射出来的东西的右手食指去碰他的嘴唇，没想到被金博洋一口咬住，将指腹细细舔了一遍才放开。

       “欸，又是右手。”金博洋像是发现了什么，“你的左手是死的吗？”

       “呀，被发现了——现在有感觉吗？”为了证明自己的左手不是死的，宇野用左手握住了金博洋刚射过的、现在基本还是软垂的状态的性器。

       “有啊。”金博洋大方地承认，“和昌磨在一起的时候，一直很有感觉。”

       “唔——原来博洋一直想着要和我做。”

       “谁成天想着这档子事。”金博洋用空闲的手捏了捏宇野的下巴，“只是……会想你。想着你的时候就会有感觉……”

       虽然金博洋在床上一向很实诚，只要被操舒坦了，夸奖的话就会像不要钱似的被一句接一句说出来，但今天他好像特别嘴甜，宇野开始悄悄反思自己最近是不是做错了什么，让金博洋打算先给他喂点儿迷魂药，然后慢慢收拾他了。

       “那就真的射在里面啦？”他试探地问道。

       金博洋的回答是用手臂勾住他的脖颈，主动送上一个带着不容错认的热情的亲吻。拔出来的时候浓稠的乳白色液体从还在兀自张合着的小口里缓缓淌出，有一些顺着臀缝流到了被褥上。宇野从旁边抽了纸巾想帮他擦拭，被他拍掉了手，又拉着他接了一个长吻。

       不熟悉的时候看着有些害羞，但真正把你放进心里之后就会特别黏糊，像是树袋熊一样恨不得每时每刻都挂在你身上——宇野爱死金博洋这种属性了。

       “不做了。”当宇野把自己重新半硬起来的东西塞到他还黏糊糊的、沾着精液的臀缝间磨蹭、暗示他们还可以再来一次的时候，金博洋闷声拒绝道，“我后悔了。这里隔音也太差了。”

       刚才他们还听见了住在隔壁间的侦探大叔催促那个戴眼镜的孩子快点出门去乒乓球房的声音——一清二楚。他俩真枪实弹地办事基本都是在家里或是隔音很好的高级宾馆，基本没有需要克制声音的时候。虽然隐忍着不叫出来也算是情趣的一种，但金博洋还是更希望能尽情地表达自己的愉悦，用这种最直接的方式告诉他的男朋友，他被伺候得很舒服。

       “自己饿的时候催着我快点，吃饱了就把我丢掉，博洋真是翻脸无情。”宇野搂着他的腰的双臂紧了紧，他的声音里还带着点委屈，像是个被大人答应带去游乐园玩却又被放了鸽子的可怜孩子，但下面那根紧贴着金博洋的、湿漉漉的东西耀武扬威的样子一点也不可怜，“所以说之前就建议去私人会所嘛——”

       “没有啊。”

       “咦？”

       “没有吃饱。”金博洋转过身来面对着他，把自己也重新精神起来的小兄弟展示给他委屈的男朋友看，“嗯……那就去浴室帮你蹭出来吧。剩下的明天回家再说。”

       “好吧。这可是博洋欠我的。”宇野嘴上抱怨着，其实心里也知道在这样没法放开的环境里玩一玩可以，真要尽兴地做，还是得等回家，“明天回家之后，博洋想怎么叫都可以哦。”

       回家——他们都喜欢这个说法。

 

       大家来温泉旅馆基本都会使用大浴场，所以很多老式的温泉旅馆的房间里都并没有配独立的浴室，即使有浴缸，也都不会很大。宇野和金博洋都不能算是身材高壮，但两个人挤进房间里配的小浴缸时，还是有些捉襟见肘。

       宇野的左臂从背后松松地搂着金博洋，性器被金博洋夹在大腿根部滑动着，右手则伸到前面去帮金博洋撸动他的东西。后面被带着危险意味的、又粗又烫的东西威胁着，前面又被不轻不重地揉捏，金博洋只觉得打在身上的水滴似乎都在挑逗他的神经，像小钩子一样渐渐地扯出他本就没有被完全解决的情欲。淅淅沥沥的水声中，他听到宇野的声音在叫他的名字：

       “博洋……我的博洋——”

       “嗯？”宇野平时说话经常有些不着边际，但在床上经常能说出让他特别羞耻又莫名有感觉的话，金博洋不否认他很喜欢这样，“怎么了？”

       “博洋的……腿毛，是不是又长长了啊——嘶！”

       本来还指望对方能调调情，弥补一下不能尽兴地做的缺憾，结果又是这种浑话，金博洋用双腿忽然发力夹紧的方式表达了自己的不满，不过他这样做反而让对方戳在他腿间的东西更硬了两分。宇野知道再逗下去把金博洋逼急了也讨不着好，于是加快了抽送的动作，手上也配合着加大了力道，两人几乎是同时射了出来。

       “昌磨才是，又长胖了吧！”清洗的时候，金博洋报复性地戳着对方的小肚子，“这里肉感觉更多了呢。”

       “那下面的肉有没有变多？”

       “要那么多肉干什么？按斤卖吗？”

       “为了让博洋满意啊。如果量不够的话——”

       “闭嘴。”金博洋关掉花洒，“洗完了，快点出去。”

       换上干净的浴衣，两人回到卧室，宇野从行李里翻出switch和两条装在透明卡槽里的游戏卡，递给金博洋看：“今天想要玩哪个？”

       “就从这个开始吧，”金博洋点了点其中一张，“这一套在我们那边卖得好贵啊！攒了好久的钱都买不起。”

       “博洋说攒钱什么的，总感觉很奇怪啊。”

       “昌磨不也说是每年赤字吗？”金博洋也笑他，“嘛——我知道你肯定有，所以就不买啦。”

       宇野把switch连上了电视屏幕——这间房间的设施虽然看着都挺陈旧，电视屏幕倒是挺大，而且看着也很新，能连上switch——金博洋则从背包里拿出两人的耳机。

       “等着被天总虐吧，小菜鸡！”金博洋把宇野的beats递给他。

       “博洋说谁小啊？”

       “你的思想怎么那么肮脏？”

       “刚才自己脱光了躺在被子里勾引我的人是谁？”

       两人一边进行着毫无营养的斗嘴，一边打开了游戏界面。打起游戏来时间总是过得特别快，他们刚带上耳机的时候是九点整，那阵急促的敲门声响起时，墙上的挂钟指针已经指向了十点三刻。

       “有一种不太好的预感。”宇野扯下了耳机，把游戏关掉。

       “我去开门。估计是刚才那个侦探大叔，”金博洋起身往门口走去，“按照剧情，这时候肯定是发生了大事——”

       他打开了房门。

       果不其然，留小胡子的侦探大叔、戴眼镜的孩子、话痨熊田大叔、一位两人都没见过的正在抽泣的年轻女性和旅馆老板娘都挤在窄小的门口——

       这阵仗。

       金博洋与宇野对视了一眼，两人都在对方眼里看到了“要糟”的意味。

       “这么晚了，发生了什么事吗？”他问道。

       留胡子的侦探大叔一脸严肃。

       “刚才在你们的隔壁，有位女性被杀害了。”

 

————

**注：**

[1] late start：ISU Speical Regulations & Technical Rules里的Rule350规定skater在被报出名字、call to the start之后的30秒内必须开始节目，超过30秒则为late start，要在deduction里扣一分；超过60秒则视作withdrawn。

[2] 左手是死的：豆在访谈（还是啥？）里说自己的表现力都是通过右手来展现的，左手基本就是死的。

[3] “每年赤字”：豆在节目里曾经说自己入不敷出，每年都是赤字。（jby还说自己充不起6块钱的会员呢，信你们有鬼


End file.
